sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Imperium
The Sith Imperium is a Sith Empire formed by Keine Raam in secret with the help of many of his family, peers, and allies. The Imperium was first ruled by Keine, who christened himself as its Emperor, with various other branches, groups, and orders functioning at various levels of the Imperium's structure to serve the Emperor and the Imperium as a whole. The goal of the Imperium was to reach Amgarrak, the legendary holy world and sanctuary for the Sith as mentioned by Marka Ragnos in many of his ancient texts. The reason for the retreat was due to the Imperium's belief that Vitiate 's Sith Empire was doomed to die in the flames of its war with the Galactic Republic and that in order to save everything the Imperium cherishes, it must flee to Amgarrak and build up its strength to one day return and wage war against the Republic anew. The Imperium eventually settled on Amgarrak and grew in strength and power but with the disappearance and presumptive death of Emperor Keine, Amgarrak was destroyed by Darth Nostrem of the Dread Masters . The Imperium under the leadership of Emperor Willerick (later known as Darth Arestenax) and she who must not be named searched the galaxy, eventually settling on Voss , making the Tower of Prophecy their palace and Voss-Ka their capitol city. She who must not be named later abdicated her role. The Sith Imperium rose to command six galactic sectors at its peak; but internal conflict and the sudden war with the Eternal Empire led to the collapse of the Sith Imperium and its territory while it was under the rule of Darth Kharia, Arestenax's granddaughter. For a short time, the Sith Imperium and its One Sith Order lived in the shadows, with Kharia having sacrificed herself to resurrect their former ruler Darth Arestenax. They gathered the remains of their forces and went into the Indrexu Spiral, stumbling across a small empire of Sith outcasts and subjugating them. With a new base of operations, the Sith Imperium seeks to return to its former strength and glory. The Subjugation of Voss It is unknown why the Voss welcomed the Imperium to their world and now serve the Imperial Family. What is clear is that then-Lord Emperor Arestenax is responsible for the events which led to the Imperium settling on Voss. It is believed that the Emperor and the Imperium's rule over Voss was forseen by the Voss Mystics which have always been known to come true. There is speculation that the Lord Emperor Arestenax, whose power was unmeasured, may have been able to manipulate the vision of the Voss's mystics but such a manipulation is unheard of and would require a connection to the force that is unrivalled. There were no witnesses to the meeting between the Lord Emperor Arestenax and the Voss Mystics, all that is known is that a vision was involved, and that the Mystics welcomed the Imperium to settle and rule Voss without resistance. The rest is a closely guarded mystery. A New Beginning The Eternal Empire, the once dominant power in the universe, is now being challenged by the alliance. After destroying the sky-fortress above Voss, Empress Vaylin decided to wipe out everything on the planet. With the wall no longer protecting them and the Imperium fleet being destroyed protecting the rest of the Imperium. The Emperor used his power to change history so that the Imperium never existed and sending everyone around him into this new universe to start again. A New Beginning for the Imperium. Sovereigns of the Sith Imperium #Emperor Keine Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Emperor Wrain Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Lord Emperor Arestenax the Just (born Willerick Roderick) alongside Lord Empress S'rahnia* # Emperor Salvatus alongside Empress Candicia # Lord Empress Kharia # Lord Emperor Arestenax the the Just and Risen. (*Willerick initially ruled alongside she who must not be named who later abdicated her role; he then married Morgaana, who also abdicated) Sovereigns since the New Beginning: # Lord Emperor Arestenax the the Just and Risen. The Imperial Family Darth Arestenax rules the Sith Imperium. The Imperial Family comprises of the members of the House Roderick who are of the line of Darth Arestenax, and their families. #His Supreme Majesty, Darth Arestenax of the House Roderick, the first of his name, the Just and Risen, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Conqueror of the Six Sectors and Protector of Indrexu. #Her Imperial Highness, Darth Vindictiva of the Houses Roderick and Baliss, the Risen, Heir to the throne, Grand Duchess of Alderaan, Dark Lord of the Sith, Praetor of the Quaestor Caste and Dread Master Emeritus. #His Imperial Highness, Prince Zendaya of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium and Apprentice of the Sith #His Imperial Highness, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Shay, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Imperator of the Praetor Caste, Dark Lord of the Sith and Knight of the Praetorium. The Lord Emperor's Will "The Voice '''is' the Will of the Emperor, and speaks for him. The Hands enact the Will, and move the galaxy as he demands. And when the Will is death, the Wrath doles it out swiftly and without pause." - Darth Bahr've'ahz, explaining the Lord Emperor's Will during a guest lecture at the Academy.'' The Lord Emperor's Will is a group of four Darths who act as an extension of the Lord Emperor himself. During his absence, they rule in his stead and according to his wishes. The Lord Emperor's Voice Outranking the Hands and the Wrath, the Voice speaks for the Lord Emperor in his absence. When the Lord Emperor is present they act according to his will and are to be obeyed in all things. A order or action by a Voice is an order or action by the Lord Emperor. The Voice is currently: # Her Excellency Lady Kaieera Midicoil of Clan Midicoil, Voice of the Emperor, Princess and Heir apparent of Zelos II, Prelatess of the Dark Divines, Headmistress of the One Sith Academy, and Imperator of the Praetorian Caste. The Lord Emperor's Hand(s) In the absence of the Lord Emperor and the Voice, the Hand(s) rule(s) jointly with the Wrath and have the ability to veto each other and the council. When the Lord Emperor is present they act according to his will and are to be obeyed in all things. An order or action by a Hand is an order or action by the Lord Emperor. Though there is currently one, there have been two in the past. The current hand(s): #His Honor, Darth Vaguest of the House Orion, Hand of the Emperor, Heir to Tulak Horde, Blademaster, The Risen, Praetor of the Executor Caste, Dark Lord of the Sith, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperium Military, Grand Admiral of the Imperium Navy'' and Minister of War. #Vacant The Lord Emperor's Wrath The Wrath represents the martial authority and justice of the Lord Emperor. Of equal rank to the Hand(s), in absence of the Lord Emperor and the Voice, the Hand(s) and the Wrath rule jointly and have the ability to veto each other and the council. When the Lord Emperor is present they act according to his will and are to be obeyed in all things. An order or action by a Wrath is an order or action by the Lord Emperor. The current wrath is: #His Excellency, Darth Andrekios of the House Shay, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Imperator of the Praetorian Caste. Lore: Caste System In the second reign of Darth Arestenax the Sith Imperium commanded a smaller empire nestled in the Indrexu Spiral. During this dark age, Darth Arestenax reformed the Order to meet new realities. This reformation was called the Praetorium Act. "We are One Sith, united. Under one Supreme Lord, strong." Darth Arestenax said. "To create a more perfect union I decree that my people shall be reorganized into castes. The Order is our body, the castes are the organs that will allow us to function. May this reformation prepare us for our return to glory." Overview: The Castes The Sith Imperium is divided into four castes that each are responsible for the various functions of the government. The castes are: # The Praetor Caste - The ruling class and the heart and spirit of the Imperium. The Praetors include the Lord Emperor, the Imperial Family, the Voice, Hands and Wrath and the leaders of each individual caste who have a seat on the Praetorian Council. Praetors are also the arbiters of Imperium law. Their color is white though only members of the Imperial Family wear white-on-white outfits. # The Inquisitor Caste - The thinkers (mind) of the Imperium. The Inquisitor caste includes the Ministries of: Technology and Biotic Science, Intelligence, and Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge. Their color is purple. # The Executor Caste - The doers (muscle) of the Imperium. The Executor caste includes the Ministry of War and the Knights of the Praetorium. Their color is red. # The Quaestor Caste - The builders (backbone) of the Imperium. The Quaestor Caste includes the Ministries of: Diplomacy, Treasury, Production & Logistics. Their color is gray. There are those who may not fall into the castes and may fall into other different categories, they are: # Casteless - The non-conformists or undecided citizens of the Imperium. Casteless citizens are citizens who have either decided not to pledge to a caste or have yet to decide their place in the overall system. Once a subjugate has been given a Citizen Ceremony they become Casteless. Sith Aprentices and Undecided citizens are Casteless. Additionally mercenaries, bounty hunters, mando'ade and those who refuse to join a caste are Casteless. Though there is not a clear stigma associated with Casteless often times they are generalized as non-committal, flighty, flaky, undependable or profit-over-patriotism oriented. # Outcaste - The undesirables of the Imperium. When a citizen does something that brings dishonor to their caste they become outcasts. Outcasts can be outlaws, or other undesirables who have run afoul of the Imperium's laws. Outcasts are not in favor and are banned from areas controlled by the castes. Outcasts are not invited to formal functions, can not seek high rank and have a stigma associated with them. They are seen without honor, or as failures. Some infamous criminals wear the outcast banner proudly but such brazen behavior can get one killed. # Subjugate - This is the basic rank of those who have been introduced to the Sith Imperium. Initiates, people who have not sworn the oath of citizenship but who seek it are Subjugates. The Praetorian Council of the Sith Imperium The Council of Lords is a body whose number changes based on the will of the Lord Emperor. Councilors serve for four year terms (4 months IRL), though this process is suspended until such time as the new structure is more stable. The council is the legislative body of the Sith Imperium, though the Lord Emperor has complete right to decree laws, veto council decisions or refer matters to the council. In absence of the Lord Emperor, the Sith Imperium is led by the Hands and Wrath jointly. In their absence, the Council rules. Each council member is a member of the praetorian caste and have either the title Imperator or Praetor. Council members are either members of the Imperial Family, the Voice, the Hands, the Wrath or praetors of the Castes or Casteless. When the Lord Emperor is present the Council acts as advisors and functionaries of the Lord Emperor's will and serve at his pleasure. The Current Members of the Council of Lords, and their styles of address are: * Her Imperial Highness, Darth Vindictiva of the House Roderick, Crowned Princess of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Dread Master Emeritus, Imperator of the Praetorian Caste and acting ''Praetor of the Quastor Caste. * Her Excellency Lady Kaieera Midicoil of Clan Midicoil, Voice of the Emperor, Princess and Heir apparent of Zelos II, Prelatess of the Dark Divines, Headmistress of the One Sith Academy, Minister of Religion and Education. * His Grace, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Shay and Roderick, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Grandmaster of the Preatorian Knights, Chief General of the Imperium Army, Chief Supreme Judicator and Minister of Law & Justice. * Her Honor, Nuruodo'Jubei'Yagyu of Clan Kryze, Knight Captian, Rear Admiral and Minister of Intelligence and Underworld Operations * Her Honor, Darth Ezrian, Lady Chamberlain to the Emperor, Minister of State and Commerce, ''Knight Captian and Dark Lord of the Sith. * His Honor, Darth Vaguest of the House Orion, Hand of the Emperor, Heir to Tulak Horde, Blademaster, The Risen, Praetor of the Executor Caste, Dark Lord of the Sith, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of the Sith Imperium Military, Grand Admiral of the Imperium Navy and Minister of War''. * Her Honor, Lady Idrin Baliss, Minister of Science and Technology, the last Moff, Commandant of the Imperium Marine Corps The Knights of the Praetorium Main Article: Knights of the Imperium . Established by Emperor Willerick I, the Knights of the Praetorium are a group of the Imperium's most decorated force-users and military. Entrance into the Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed. Knights are hand-picked by the Imperial Family and are responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family as well as the High Council. Also known as the Imperial Knighthood or the Praetorian Guard, the Knights of the Praetorium is commanded by its Grand Master, currently Darth Vaguest, and divided into details led by Knight Captains. The Grand Master is responsible for the overall command of the knighthood and the issuing of special operations orders as commander of the knights not assigned to guardian details. . Operations carried out by a Knight of the Praetorium are considered to have the authority of the Lord Emperor. Shadow Hands Shadow Hand is the title for an Apprentice to the Supreme Lord. Shadow Hands are the exception to the rule that Darth's may not be Apprentices as they serve the highest ranking member of the Imperium. Though apprentices, Shadow Hands are highly respected and revered as it is assumed that their missions are issued from the Supreme Lord themself. The current Shadow Hands are: Azezial Adrenok Caraighan Nae'blis The Law of the Imperium Upon the ascension of Emperor Willerick, now Lord Emperor Arestenax and the first to be sole ruler of the Imperium, it was decided that the law of the Imperium must be clarified. As such, the Emperor declared that adherence to the One Sith Code was not enough to serve as the sole law of the Imperium. The Emperor issued the following commandments which serve as the foundation of Imperial Law: 1. Maintain 'the Supreme Lord's Order (High Crime - Treason): ''The Sith Imperium is ruled by it's sovereign and Sith'ari; his word is law. The Knights of the Praetorium are the Guardians of the Sovereign, the Imperial Family and the Praetorian Council. 2. 'Honor '''the Sovereign's Philosophy (High Crime - Heresy): ''We are the the followers of the Sith Code and enemies of Jedi Heresy. We are One Sith, in mind, body and force. Passion is our guide, power is our tool, strength is our weapon and victory is our goal. To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves. 3. 'Follow '''the Sovereign's Plan (Misdemeanor - Dereliction of Duty) ''The Imperium's mandate is to expand, perfect and where necessary conquer. '' 4. '''Keep '''the Sovereign's Peace (The high crime Murder, and misdemeanor Disturbing the Peace) ''We embrace diversity and all forms of passion and we oppose indiscriminate slaughter. We serve the Imperium: divisions, politics and intrigue must only exist when in support of the Imperium and its goals. '' 5. '''Protect '''the Imperium's Resources (Misdeamenors of Theft and Tax Evasion) ''The Sovereign is the guardian of the Imperium's treasury and our shared resources. All financial transactions occur only with the Sovereign's authority and all physical transactions of Imperium Property must be with the consent of a member of the High Council. ''Citizens with the means to contribute should contribute as is their duty and the Supreme Lord's command. '' 6. '''Defend '''the Sovereign's Realm (Misdemeanor - Cowardice in the face of the enemy) ''Our worlds and other Imperium Territories are to be defended with our lives. '' 7. '''Respect the Sovereign's Diplomacy (Misdemeanor - Violation of Treaty) The Sovereign may make alliances to expand the Imperium's power and standing. Those Alliances are to be honored. 8. Remember 'the Sovereign's Covenant (No offense described) ''The Sovereign is duty bound to rule to the benefit of the citizens of the Imperium. As citizens serve the Sovereign, he serves the Imperium and must rule with wisdom and justice in mind. '' 9. '''Obey '''the Sovereign's Law (Consequence prescribed) ''All Citizens are bound by this law, those who stand against this order shall be judged according to the will of the Sovereign. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-1 - Trial by Tribunal, Combat and Admissions of Guilt. ' Imperium citizens who are charged with a crime have the right to be presented with their choice of the following options: (a) Admission of Guilt; (b) Trial by Tribunal; and © Trial by combat. When a charge is presented to the Supreme Lord or the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice either will hold a preliminary hearing for the defendant to choose his options and choose '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (a) - Admission of Guilt Should a citizen choose to admit their guilt to a crime and beg for mercy they may (at the discretion of the presiding officer) be granted the lessor punishment required for their level of crime. '' ''For high crimes the lesser punishment is: Demotion and Fine of 10k Credits. For misdemeanors the lesser punishment is: a fine of 1k Credits. The presiding officer may also opt to have the guilty party undergo a trial by combat to fight for the lesser punishment. IPL 1-1 Subsection (b) - Trial by Tribunal. Should a citizen choose to be tried by tribunal the following shall occur: The Sovereign, the Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Supreme Lord's designee shall hold a hearing when enough members are present for the trial. For the purposes of the trial at least five members need to be present (three judges, the prosecution and the defense). The Sovereign, the Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Sovereign's designee shall serve as the impartial chief judge of the tribunal as well as choose the prosecutor. The prosecution will choose one associate judge and the defense will choose the other. The judges if possible should not be partial or connected to the crime. If it is impossible to assign three impartial judges the prosecution and defense can object to replace any of the two associate judge but not the chief judge. Should there be no one available to replace the two associate judges the prosecution or defense can object and request a single judge, the chief judge to preside over the trial. '' '''The Trial will be conducted as follows:' 1. The Prosecution will present it's case and call it's witnesses. The defense may object to facts that are not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the prosecution will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the prosecution has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and rest their case. 2. The defendant will present his or her rebuttal and call witnesses. The prosecution may object to facts not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the defense will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the defense has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and close their case. '' ''3. When an objection is presented the chief judge will decide whether to sustain the objection or overrule and give his ruling on the matter. Should the associate judges disagree they should side bar with the chief judge who will consider their objection and either restate his ruling or reverse it. 4. When the prosecution and defense rest their case the judges shall leave the chamber to deliberate in private. For high crimes the judges must be unanimous to find the defendant guilty. For misdemeanors two of the three judges is sufficient to find the defendant guilty. The penalties for high crimes may be: death by saber or sarlacc, exile, or demotion AND fine of 10k credits. For misdemeanors the penalties may be: demotion and/or fine of not more than 10k credits and not less than 1k. 5. Should the ruling and sentencing be carried out by a designee of the Supreme Lord, the defense may appeal the ruling to the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Subsequently the defense may appeal a ruling of the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice to the Supreme Lord. The Supreme Lord's ruling, however, is always final regardless of whether or not his court is the first trial. IPL 1-1 Subsection © Trial by Combat. Should a citizen choose trial by combat, the presiding officer whether the Supreme Lord, the head of the Ministry of Law and Justice or the Supreme Lord's designee will assign a citizen of sufficient rank and level to try the defendant. That individual should be close to the defendant's level no greater or less than two levels. '' ''A trial by combat is an admission of guilt and is simply an attempt to earn a lesser punishment. The victor of a trial by combat will be granted the lowest punish possible if he or she is the victor in honorable combat. Should the defendant lose he will be given the highest punishment possible persuant to the Supreme Lord's law. '' ''A trial by combat must have a judge present as well as a witness to the proceeding. Upon the completion of the battle, the judge will give either the maximum or minimum punishment depending on the result of the battle. Trials by combat cannot be appealed. '' '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (d) Sovereign's right. ' On all punishments the sovereign reserves the right to suspend, lessen the punishment or pardon the guilty party. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-2 - Repeat Offenders - Three Strikes Law' Should a citizen commit and be found guilty of three misdemeanors, upon the consideration of a subsequent misdemeanor, a tribunal may consider treating the offense as a "high crime" and can impose penalties described for "high crimes" in IPL 1-1 (b) para. 7. Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-3 - The Zetera Exile and Treason Law The speaking of the name of "Dhani Zetera" or "Dhanilich" shall be a misdemeanor offense and subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in '(IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' Additionally, Clan Zeron is declared disbanded and any activities in relation to this clan are illegal. '' ''Citizens who harbor or give aid and comfort to enemies of the Imperium shall be guilty of treason and be subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in '(IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' Imperium Public Law (IPL) 2-1 - The Territory Act of Arestenax I The Sith Imperium claims sole sovereignty over all six galactic sectors galactic south of Vaiken Station and galactic north of Nar Shadaa. Imperium Public Law (IPL) 3-1 - The Tax Act Per the Fifth Commandment, all citizens must pay taxes and contribute to the treasury of the realm. All operations (pvp and pve, FP, Ops, Dailies, Weeklies) conducted in a group with the Guild shall be taxed at 1/3 of the income from said operation. The One Sith Code There is no peace, there is only passion. Through passion, We gain strength. Through strength, We gain power. Through power, We gain victory. Through victory, Our chains are broken. The Force shall set us free. Imperium Ranks and Customs For Sith Recruits (Agents and Bounty Hunters may skip ahead) If you are Sith and new to the Imperium it is important to know our rank structure. The Rank Structure only applies after graduation from the One Sith Academy From level 1-30 you are an acolyte/apprentice. At level 45 you may initiate the trial to become a Darth. For more about the ranks, ceremonies and trials >>>CLICK HERE<<< For all Sith levels 1-30, you must be assigned a master. It is your job to actively seek a Sith with the appropriate title (Lord or Darth) to be your master. You will not be advanced in rank unless you are assigned a master. Level 30 is to be a minimum by which you can be considered for promotion to lord. For all Sith levels 31-44. Your master can hold off that promotion if they are a Darth or a higher level until they feel you are ready to advance. If you surpass your master in rank then they must advance you and release you from apprenticeship and you must be assigned a ministry. High Councilors of the various ministries may recruit you or you may seek out the High Councilors for appointment to one of their ministries. If your master holds the rank of Darth, you may or may not be released to seek your own role in the Imperium. This is to be viewed as an honor as serving a Darth typically means you are serving a more senior member of the Imperium and thus have more opportunity for high advancement. For all Sith who attain the rank of Darth (minimum level 45). When you are released from your apprenticeship you must be assigned a Ministry. High Councilors of the various ministries may recruit you or you may seek out the high councilors for appointment to one of their ministries. In addition to ministries Sith Lords and Darths, level 30 and above, may also apply for an appointment to the Knights of the Praetorium, an elite fighting force responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family, High Council and for elite special opertaions. The Grand Master of the Imperial Knights is Darth Vaguest. Admiral Jubei is Commander of the Knights under him. The Captains of the Knights are: Lord Karnoth, Captain of the Order of Justice; Lord Carnim, Captain of the Order of Truth; Lord Azezial, Captain of the Order of the Bold; and Lord Ezrian, Captain of the Order of Duty. Only Imperial Knights may suggest a nomination to Knighthood and all appointments are made by the Supreme Lord. Imperium Ranks and Customs For Non-Sith Recruits: (Sith may skip ahead) Your fighting style (Mercenary, Powertech, Operative, Sniper, etc.) does not indicate your career path. All non-Sith can consider all non-Sith roles. For example, a person with a powertech fighting style could if they want serve in the military or become an Imperial Knight or Imperial Agent. Conversely, Operatives could be bounty hunters or Imperial Knights. So your fighting styled does not restrict you from serving in capacities that do not require the Force. The Rank Structure only applies after graduation from the One Sith Academy 'From levels 1 - 30:'You will have the guild rank of civilian / enlisted. You will then be advanced depending on the position you attained. 'Junior Officers:'are low ranking aides to various senior officers or Sith Lords. 'Senior Officers:'are mid ranking field commanders, or aides to Darths and High Councilors, lead agents or bounty hunters hired for those role 'Flag Officers:'are senior military, civilian or bounty hunters assigned significant roles in the Imperium and is roughly equal to Darth in responsibility. Procedure for Promotions (Sith / Agent): #Any person who seeks promotion to the next level must prove they are willing to die for the Imperium and engage in a trial by combat. If the person has a master they must fight their master, if not, it must be an officer of the Imperium. #Win or lose, the master or officer who conducts the trial must determine that the effort was honorable and worthy of advancement. #The master or officer and the person seeking promotion must come before another officer, or the Supreme Lord who will conduct the ceremony and make the appropriate edits to the person's rank and/or member note. #The ceremony will consist of the master/officer who conducted the trial, and the person seeking promotion coming before another officer or the Supreme Lord. They will bow to the officer or the Supreme Lord who is conducting the ceremont. The officer or the Supreme Lord will ask "What brings you before me?". The officer or master who conducted the trial will respond: "My Lord/Lady, I have conducted a trial by combat of (insert name of person seeking promotion) and judge him ready to be named (insert next rank)". The officer or Supreme Lord conducting the ceremony will then say "Very well, kneel" (wait for the person to kneel or emote the kneel if F2P) "You have been judged ready and it falls upon me as (insert title) to name you (insert new rank). Rise (insert new title and name) and continue to serve the Imperium" More on customs and courtesies and styles of address: Territories and Outposts of the Sith Imperium #New Amgarrak #Varkion III #Azria Prime #Two offices on Korriban. #Baliss (Roderick) Estate on Alderaan #Abraxin #Kaon #Nuswatta #Orion IV Territories and Outposts after the New Beginning # Ry'alla